A white tie costs $$8$, and a popular red watch costs $2$ times as much. How much does the red watch cost?
Answer: The cost of the red watch is a multiple of the cost of the white tie, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $8$ $2 \times $8 = $16$ The red watch costs $$16$.